Talk:Harvester
Regarding the tactics secion Bloody good job on the tactics section, but can I suggest that we move it to The Harvester (Strategy) to keep it in line with other wiki articles? Mauvegroove (talk) 12:33, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :Done. Polymer (talk) 16:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) If you want to talk cheap, a backstab rogue loaded with momentum runes does far more damage than a rogue abusing accuracy. Coincidence? Is it just a coincidence that the strongest monster in Dragon Age has the same name as the strongest monster in vanilla GURPS? https://secure.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/wiki/Gurps#cite_ref-13 Aeynrieus (talk) 03:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it is a coincidence. 17:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Dragon Age 2 Got the new Game Informer today, and it has a picture of Hawke and the Harvester...--Drldrl (talk) 04:45, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Noting changes With the recent couple of edit wars that went on recently, I thought to make a note of a change I made to this article (so that it can collect dust I'm sure). Following paragraph was in the article: :In Act III, First Enchanter Orsino will turn into a Harvester during his boss battle, leading to the theory that a Harvester is an Abomination. :''This fact may also imply that the Harvester encountered in Amgarrak might actually be one of the Tevinter Magisters that conducted the research efforts to recover Caridin's knowledge on golemcraft for Orzammar, although his possible use of Blood Magic which is commonly expected from the corrupt Tevinter mage-lords is surely what lead to his downfall and horrid transformation into a new kind of abomination, by choosing to use this foul magic to summon a Fade spirit and bind either himself or one of his colleagues to the mass of Casteless corpses they chose as crafting material for a golem. Whether this is true or not, it remains to be seen. Essentially, it is speculation that should not be here because: (A) it is speculation (B) The identification of the mage in Amgarrak was never confirmed and © the use of the phrase "Whether this is true or not, remains to be seen". Balitant (talk) 06:28, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Type? I'm wondering, what classification would you give the Harvester? Logically, it should be classed as undead, it's made of corpses. But I can't prove that. Any help? --Est Nikkas Oth Mithas (talk) 05:44, December 16, 2014 (UTC) I wouldn't classify it as undead, as the mage inside is, or at least was, alive at the time of creation. It is more of a golem, but instead of using metal or rock, flesh is used. henioo (da talk page) 05:46, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :Harvester is a collection of multiple corpses and is controlled by a powerful demon. There was no mage inside the one in Amgarrak Thaig, which means there is no need for one. 08:36, December 16, 2014 (UTC) ::But there was a mage who created the orignal Harvester. Then a demon took over the head, but a mage created the first Harvester. henioo (da talk page) 11:03, December 16, 2014 (UTC)